


Ten Minutes to Midnight

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, New Year's Eve, basically new years eve with the parents, everyone is human, keith is very embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Lance pulled off his gloves, wiping his hand on his jeans and extending it. "I'm Lance," he said and Thace gripped his hand giving it a strong squeeze. The boy swallowed and glanced at Keith, who just watched as his boyfriend squirmed."Come on in, Lance," Thace said, feeling sorry for the kid. "Coran is dying to meet you." Lance stepped inside and Thace could finally pull the door shut.--New years eve in the Kogane household, Keith brings his boyfriend around to meet his parents for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! Le'ts hope for a good 2017!
> 
> My friend requested Coran x Thace and here it is! I have no idea what I'm doing but that's okay!

"Are you sure we have everything?" Coran asked for the fifth time as he fidgeted next to the stove, spatula in hand. He took to poking at the sauce stirring with vengeance. 

"Honey, relax! Everything will be fine! It's just dinner," Thace said as he pulled out the wine glasses from the cupboard. The table was already set in the dining room, everything meticulously organized. Coran had even tried to make place cards, but Thace had stopped him just in time with a "There are only four of us! We can seat ourselves!"

"What if he doesn't like us?" Coran asked quietly, his stirring slowing as he glanced at Thace.

"I don't think-" Thace began just as the doorbell rang. Coran perked up, spatula forgotten in one hand, as a tiny flash of panic crossed his face. "It'll be fine. I promise," Thace said, hand gripping Coran's bicep, before walking into the foyer to open the door.

It was already pitch black outside. The stars were hidden by heavy clouds threatening more snow and there on the porch stood Keith and -- Thace wasn't sure Keith had mentioned his name.

"Hi, dad," Keith smiled from the doorway. He was nervous, Thace could tell just by looking at the slight shifting of weight and not fully meeting his eyes. Thace let him pass. "Ah, this -- this is Lance." Keith stopped short of walking in, twisting around to pull the other boy with him. They were holding hands, Thace noted with a small smile. 

Lance pulled off his gloves, wiping his hand on his jeans and extending it. "I'm Lance," he said and Thace gripped his hand giving it a strong squeeze. The boy swallowed and glanced at Keith, who just watched as his boyfriend squirmed.

"Come on in, Lance," Thace said, feeling sorry for the kid. "Coran is dying to meet you." Lance stepped inside and Thace could finally pull the door shut.

"We're just staying for dinner, okay?" Keith said as he pushed his coat into the closet.

"Of course, of course!" Thace said and he watched Keith take Lance's jacket and hanging it up to join his. "I know you've got better places to be on New Year's Eve, than with your parents."

Keith rolled his eyes as he pulled off his winter boots. "Where's Coran?"

"In the kitchen, hopefully keeping away from the red wine before dinner!" Thace chuckled and slapped Lance on the back. "You're not the only one who's nervous, you know. You're the first boy Keith has ever brought back home!" As if on cue, Lance flushed pink, fingers gripping into his purple christmas sweater.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Keith scowled.

"Ah, sorry. Hello, welcome." Coran suddenly appeared, smiling brightly. "I just had to make sure the sauce wouldn't burn. I'm so happy to meet you! My name is Coran." He walked up to Lance and gripped his hand shaking it merrily. "Keith has told me so much about you! I'm so happy you could make it here tonight!"

"Thank you for having me," Lance managed to choke out.

"I'm starving, what are we having?" Keith broke in and Coran dropped Lance's hand to pull Keith into a hug.

"I made some of that sauce you said you liked the other day! Along with a nice risotto and --" Thace followed them to the dining room, stomach suddenly reminding him that yes, it was dinner time.

"Is he always that--uh--?" a voice asked next to him and Thace turned to glance at Lance who watched Coran and Keith. Lance was gesturing with his hand, trying to find the right word.

"Vivacious?" Thace supplied and Lance nodded his head. "I'm sad to say Keith takes after me more than Coran in that regard," Thace explained.

"No, no, Keith is perfect!" Lance said hand formed into a fist and then he flushed again eyes finding the floor. Thace laughed and ushered Lance into the dining room.

Coran flew back into the kitchen after forcibly seating Keith and Lance down at the table with glasses of red wine and a smile. Thace followed him, ready to help bring in the food.

"He's very polite," Thace commented as Coran pulled out the meat from the oven.

"Different from what I'd imagined," Coran said as he placed the pork aside. "But I think he'll be very good for Keith."

"Different?" 

"I've heard about the other boys Keith's dated before -- no, don't give me that look! I think he might be serious about this one. Now, help me bring everything to the dining room. Mush!" Coran flicked an oven mitt at Thace.

"How do you know so much about-" Thace started, but a bowl of risotto was pushed into his hands and he let it drop, for now.

After two glasses of wine,Lance and Coran were best of friends. Lance told stories about school and how he'd moved a lot as a kid -- army brat, he complained. Keith mostly sat quietly next to him, but Thace could see the fond smile on his lips that he desperately tried to hide with his wine glass.

"So how'd you two meet?" Lance asked, eyes wide and sparkling as Coran stood up to gather the second course off the table.

"I'll leave this one to you," Coran chirped and fled into the kitchen.

"Dad please, no" Keith groaned. "It's so embarrassing!"

Thace cleared his throat and took a swing of his wine before grinning at Keith who just buried his head into his hands. Lance choked down a laugh and placed an arm around Keith's shoulders just as he grinned expectantly. 

"Well, I was a single dad. My wife -- Keith's mother. She'd passed away when Keith was only two-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Lance looked mortified.

Thace smiled. "It was a long time ago. I had a hard time with a tiny child and work, so Keith was in daycare a lot."

"And Coran was one of the people who ran the daycare, the end. That's it. End of story," Keith said through his fingers. He glared at Thace who just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So, one day when Keith had just turned three, there was a party. Everyone drew pictures of their families in celebration and Keith drew in two pictures, side by side -- one with me and one with Coran and the other children in the group he was in. He was so proud of the picture and he showed it to me when I came to pick him up. I asked him what it was and he said 'This one is dad and this one is mom with all my siblings' and he asked if they could come home with us." Keith made a low keening noise and buried his head into his knees.

"That is -- so cute. That is the cutest thing ever," Lance said and blinked at Thace owlishly.

"The best part is, when he was told I wasn't his mother, Keith refused to listen and called me that until he was five," Coran said as he placed desert on the table.

"Until you were five?" Lance turned to look at Keith who was staring bloody murder at anyone who dared to look his way.

"I hate every single one of you," Keith growled downing his glass in one go and grabbing for the wine bottle to refill it.

"So, we ended up seeing each other quite often and it kind of grew from there," Thace concluded the story, smiling at his husband.

"That is such a good story." Lance sighed eyeing the cranberry pie on the table.

"So how'd you meet? I don't think Keith ever mentioned it," Coran asked as he started to slice the pie. Keith grabbed the wine bottle again and filled his glass up to the top before drinking half of it in one go. Lance cleared his throat and poorly hid his blush as he rubbed at his nose.

"I, I might have accidentally punched him." Lance cleared his throat again and wouldn't meet anyone's eye. "It was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean to!"

"He totally meant to," Keith contradicted as he took another swing of his wine.

"So you met by punching my son?" Thace arched his eyebrow at Lance who flushed a morbid red and shook his head vehemently.

"It was a tiny scuffle! It was barely a punch! I just -- tapped him a little." Lance looked like he was about to fall out of his chair.

"You gave me a black eye, dumbass," Keith replied sloshing wine across his hand and Lance was quick to snag the glass from Keith's hand and took a healthy sip.

"Ah," Coran said and smiled. "I remember now. It was the time you came home with a black eye and cursing about the _cute_ boy who'd given it to you."

"I DID NOT SAY HE WAS CUTE," Keith yelled.

"It was heavily implied from the two hour rant you gave me when I tried to get you to stay still long enough to get the blood off your face." Coran stilled and looked right at Lance. "Were you the one who got my son all bloody?"

"Oh, god," Keith groaned and took his glass back before refilling it.

"No, no that was the other guy! The one I was aiming for. I seriously did not mean to punch Keith, I swear. I would never do that on purpose. I --"

"Calm down!" Thace laughed and the slight panic attack Lance was having across the table. 

"Here, have some pie," Coran said and placed a perfect piece of cranberry pie with whipped cream on top in front of Lance.

"Thank you so much. It looks delicious. I've never seen anything so good," Lance babbled before stuffing his face with pie.

"Honestly." Keith accepted his own piece of pie. "It wasn't even much of a fight. This guy was picking on a girl on campus and I saw it happening. I tried to say something but Lance just came in fists flying and -- I don't actually know how it happened but we ended up in a fight."

"She won," Lance supplied after swallowing.

"What?" Coran asked cocking his head to the side as he gave Thace a piece of the pie.

"She won the fight," Keith growled looking at his piece of pie.

"She won?" Thace asked as well after thanking Coran for his slice.

"It was Pidge Holt," Keith said and suddenly Coran and Thace burst out laughing.

"You went to save Pidge from a bully?"

"Oh, my god. Pidge? Did she hurt you badly?"

"Stop it!" Keith yelled again, before shoveling pie into his mouth. "I didn't realize it was her until it was too late."

"So yeah, that's how we met. By getting beat up by a girl." Lance sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"I had to drag Pidge off the guy who'd been picking on her. He didn't look too good when we helped him to the infirmary. They also didn't believe us when we said it was the tiny girl who'd beat him up," Keith continued.

The rest of the meal was spent reminiscing about the Holt twins, how Keith had known them since his pre-school days. It was nearly eleven and Keith and Lance had retired to the living room where a merry fire played on the TV screen. Keith was fairly wobbly on his feet and Thace watched Lance laugh as he sat down next to him.

"I think this went well," Coran said pulling Thace from his thoughts and back to cleaning the dining room table.

"Didn't I tell you?" Thace asked as he brought the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. They got into the normal routine of putting things away only to be interrupted by Lance who appeared at the door.

"Keith--Keith fell asleep. I think. Or more like passed out," Lance said licking his lips. "I don't know if we'll make the party. Is it alright--is it okay if we stay the night?"

"Of course!" Coran was quick to reply. "You can take the guest room. Keith always sleeps in there if he's staying over. There's some of his clean clothes in the dresser too if you don't mind sharing."

"Thank you," Lance said and smiled. "Thank you for having me. I really appreciate it. I just hope I wasn't a bother."

"You are wonderful," Coran said and wiped his hands dry. "You're always welcome to come here. I know you're a good person or else Keith wouldn't have chosen you." Thace waited for the blush, but instead they got a watery smile to which Coran huffed and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Let's go help Keith up the stairs." Thace saved Lance from the prolonged hug. Lance scurried to the living room and together they got Keith to his feet.

"Imm fine," Keith muttered leaning heavily on the two, head rolling to the side.

"You should probably try to see if you can get some water in him," Thace said as they half carried Keith up the stairs.

"No water," Keith growled as he was dumped on the bed.

"I'll try to get him to drink some," Lance said between pants. "I don't know if he'll listen to me though."

"Lance?" Keith had sat up onto his elbows, eyes unfocused.

"If you want to come down to watch the ball drop, you're more than welcome to," Thace said clapping his hand on Lance's shoulder. "You can also watch it here. Just keep it down."

Thace watched Lance flush and sit down heavily on the bed. "You'll find clothes in the dresser and you have your own bathroom right there." Thace smirked and with a good night pulled the door closed and walked back down the stairs.

"How's Keith?" Coran asked. "Should I bring him some water? He drank an awful lot."

"He'll be fine. Lance will take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's an adult. He'll be fine. Stop worrying and come here." Thace pulled Coran with him to the couch. "Now, let's enjoy what we have left of this year." They sat, watching the crackling fire and soon enough Thace felt Coran's head fall onto his shoulder, breath soft and slow as he dozed off as they waited for the ball to drop. 

The New Year came peacefully in the Kogane household.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets).


End file.
